


[Podfic] Questions Roxanne Didn't Mean To Ask (but is glad she did)

by Ceewelsh



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Gen, Kidnapping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Questions, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]"Are those really baby seal skin boots?!" Roxanne asked, glancing down at Megamind's feet.
Relationships: Megamind & Minion, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi, Minion & Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Questions Roxanne Didn't Mean To Ask (but is glad she did)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Questions Roxanne Didn't Mean To Ask (but is glad she did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667858) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Thanks to Icka M Chif for having blanket permission!

**Text:** [Questions Roxanne Didn't Mean To Ask (but is glad she did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667858)

**Author:** [Icka M Chif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 21:54

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for _Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell'_ s Time Warp Challenge!  
> You can find our team's collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Voiceteam2020_Orange_Team).  
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments for the author!


End file.
